


Heavenly Child Care Services

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babysitter Castiel, Dad Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crossroadsbela and galllifreyfallsnomore requested: Hot single dad hires broke babysitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Child Care Services

Dean sighed as another pair of pants were ruined by tiny, paint covered hands.

 

“Ben, stop!” He said, chasing after the little boy, who had his his hand aiming for the white walls of the hallway. At the same time, a little girl ran down the hall, giggling like crazy without a stitch of clothes on. “Emma!”

 

This is it, Dean thought, when he finally caught both of them. I need help.

 

After four hours of fighting and crying and three bedtime stories, Dean finally got his twins to sleep. He collapsed onto the couch with a beer and his laptop, ready to search for someone that could help him.

 

The site he found had a lot of options to choose from, from how old their sitters were, how much experience they had, and they even had a live-in option. Dean only hesitated for a moment before he checked that box, knowing that 24 hour help would be amazing. There was only one person that fit all the requirements that he chose.

 

“Castiel Novak,” He said, trying the name out on his tongue. Twenty-eight, grew up the middle child of eight of kids, and was will to move in, if necessary. And his price was relatively low.

 

Dean picked up the phone and dialed the number of the agency.

 

“Heavenly Child Care Services, this is Naomi. How may we help you today?” An over bubbly voice that made Dean whince answered.

 

“Yeah, hey. I was just one your site and I think I found the sitter I’d like to get in touch with.”

 

“Okay, Sir. Please give me your name and the following information.” Dean answered all the questions about contact information and his kids. “And what is the sitter’s name that you’re interested in.”

 

“Castiel Novak.”

 

“Oh,” Her voice fell flat. “I must inform you that Mr. Novak has several….indiscretions on his record. Are you sure that you wouldn’t like another recommendation?”

 

“Is he gonna hurt my kids if I hire him?”

 

“No, Sir, of course not. Castiel is wonderful with children. A miracle worker, I’ve heard. But-”

 

“Then he’s the one I want. Can I get his information, please?”

 

With a sigh, Naomi gave out the number. Dean thanked her and hung up, then dialed Castiel.

 

“Heavenly Child Care Services,” The voice that came through the speaker was rough and deep and sounded surprised. “Castiel speaking.”

 

“Yes. Hello. My name’s Dean Winchester and I’d like to hire you?” Dean ran a hand over his face. “God, that sounded dumb. I’ve never called a place like this before.”

 

“That’s alright. How many kids do you have?”

 

“Twins. Ben and Emma. They’re almost five.”

 

“How often will you need me?”

 

“Um, I was hoping you could do the live-in deal? It’s just me and after work I’m just worn out.”

 

“I understand. I can make my preliminary visit tomorrow, if you would like? If your children don’t respond well to me there is no reason for us to continue further.”

 

“Okay. Can be here around….four-thirty?”

 

“Yes, that will work nicely.” Dean gave him his address and thanked him.

 

“Thank you, Dean. I will see you tomorrow.”

The the twins dressed and keeping them dressed were two different things in Dean’s mind. Getting them dressed was actually pretty easy, but convincing them to wear their clothes all day was not. He was wrestling Emma’s shirt back on when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Mom, can you-” Mary was already across the room opening the door. Dean knew that she was a little hurt that he was hiring someone, but she had already two kids, she didn’t need to raise his, too.

 

“Hello. I’m looking for Dean Winchester?” Castiel’s voice said.

 

“Come on in. I’m Mary, his mother.”

 

“I am Castiel.” Dean got Emma settled back in her seat and gave her her crayons. He turned to face that man that would hopefully be helping him.

 

“Hello, Dean.” The guy was hot. Dean knew he was gonna be hot because of his voice, but he was hot.

 

“Hi.” They shook hands and Emma looked up.

 

“Daddy, who’s that?” Castiel kneeled down beside Emma.

 

“I’m Cas. What’s your name?” His voice was gentle and soft when he talked to her.

 

“Emma.”

 

“That’s a pretty name. What are you drawing?”

 

“A flower.”

 

“It’s magnificent.” Emma giggled and kept coloring.

 

“Whoa,” Dean said. “She usually never talks to strangers.” Castiel smiled at him, then returned his attention to Emma.

 

“May I color with you?” She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. Castiel sat beside her and picked up a crayon.

 

“Where’s your son?” Castiel asked, not looking up from the rainbow he was doodling.

 

“My dad took him to his T-ball practice. They do it every week.” Castiel nodded and picked up another crayon.

 

“Here, Daddy.” Emma said, holding up her paper. Dean smiled at the crudely drawn flower.

 

“Thank you, Em. I love it.” She beamed and started on a new one.

 

Castiel offered to make sandwiches at lunch time, which turned out awesome. He used just the right amount of peanut butter and jelly so that one didn’t overpower the other.

 

Ben and John came in about an hour later with pizza’s. Castiel introduced himself and talked to Ben about baseball for twenty minutes. Dean knew that he’d made the right choice when Castiel offered to help him get the twins into their pajamas and tell them their story.

 

“They like you,” Dean said when they had them tucked in and their door closed behind them.

 

“I believe so.”

 

“So, what do you say?”

 

“I would love to help you with you children, Dean.”

 

“Awesome. Okay.” Dean rubbed his hands on his legs. “Well, that was their room, obviously. And you know where the bathroom is. My room is at the very end of the hall. and this,” He turned a knob and opened the guest bedroom door, “would be yours.”

 

It wasn’t the biggest room, the twins had that one, but it was fairly sized. There was a bed and a dresser and a desk in there already.

 

“This is nice. Thank you.” Castiel said. “I can move in tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” Dean didn’t make the comment that that was very soon and he had been hoping to clean up a little. If Cas wanted in that quickly, it was fine with him.

It didn’t take long for the twins to go from liking Castiel to loving him.

 

They were a bit confused when he moved in. Dean sat them down and tried to explain that Castiel would be taking care of them while he was at work. They didn’t quite understand, but they nodded anyway.

 

Castiel did a great job helping Dean with meals and laundry and appointments. He even cleaned the apartment while the kids were napping.

 

Before long his walls were decorated with drawings and his floor was covered in toys, just like Dean’s. The kids were just as likely to wake him up in the middle of the night to scare away the monster or climb into his bed for morning cuddles as they were Dean’s.

 

“Why don’t you and Daddy sleep in the same room?” Emma asked one day while they were on the way home from her ballet practice. Castiel didn’t really know what to say.

 

“Well, people don’t usually share rooms.”

 

“I have to share with Ben.”

 

“Yes. But Ben is your brother. Friends don’t share rooms.”

 

“But when I go to sleepovers we do.”

 

“It’s just different, Em,” Cas sighed. He immediately felt guilty when she stuck her lip out. “Hey, you want some secret ice cream.””

 

Her little face brightened as she nodded. The topic of bedrooms was forgotten as Castiel pulled into the Dairy Queen parking lot.

 

That night as he watched Dean play with his kids, he had to turn away. He couldn’t fall for his Dean, it was against company policy and could lead to deep trouble. He could not fall for his boss. Not again.

Castiel closed the twin’s door and leaned against it.

 

They had been rambunctious all day, bouncing off the walls even. He was exhausted.

 

“Want a beer?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes. Please.” Dean laughed and grabbed two from the fridge. Castiel sat on the couch, pulling his legs up under him.

 

They watched TV for a while, until Castiel broke the silence.

 

“Can I ask you something personal?”

 

“Depends on what it is.”

 

“What happened to their mother?” Dean sat his beer down and ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry, I-”

 

“No, Cas. You’re good. She left, a few months after they turned three. Decided that she didn’t want a family I guess.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

“I’m not. I got to keep them. She and I were over anyway. It was just a matter of who left first.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“The receptionist at the service said that you had indiscretions. But as far as I can tell, you’re great. What could you have done?” Castiel sighed, scratching at the label on his bottle.

 

“I….I became involved with my last client. I fell in love with him. When the agency found out about our relationship, I almost got fired. He dropped me and I haven’t heard from him since.”

 

“Oh,” Was all Dean could say. He didn’t picture Cas as the rule breaking type. Especially a rule like that.

 

“I really did love him. And his son.”

 

“I get it, I guess.”

 

“The agency only agreed to keep on if it never happened again. No one’s hired me since then. When a parent hears the word ‘indiscretion’ it kind of turns them off. I was barely making ends meet when I got your call.”

 

“How long had you been out?”

 

“Almost two years. I understand if you want me to leave.”

 

“No,” Dean said quickly. “No way. You can’t help who you fall in love with. And it’s not like you’re a predator or anything.”

 

“Thank you, Dean. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go to bed.”

 

“Sure thing. Good night, Cas.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Castiel curled up in his bed, fighting back tears. He hadn’t thought about Crowley in so long, had kept himself busy to avoid it, but now he was present in his mind and he was all Castiel could think about.

 

His thick, dark hair, his tattoos, his brown eyes. Castiel had loved him so much. Had loved Gavin so much. And they were just gone in an instant. Like he was nothing.

 

Now that he thought of it, he probably was. An easy lay for a busy father and lawyer. Someone who was there and willing whenever Crowley was in the mood.

 

Castiel had been stupid to believe that he was loved. And if he didn’t watch out he’d be that stupid with Dean, too.

Castiel had been living with the Winchester’s for almost seven months when it happened.

 

They were all playing a board game in the living room, laughing and arguing over it. Castiel had Ben in his lap, explaining to him what his best move would be.

 

Dean laughed at something and Castiel looked up.

 

I love him, He thought, watching Dean throw his head back in his laughter, watching him tickle Emma lightly for whatever she did. Fuck.

 

He shifted Ben off of him, promising to be right back. He went to his bedroom and dug out the cell phone that he never used except for he needed to talk to Gabriel.

 

“What’s up, Sweet brother o’ mine?”

 

“I did it again, Gabe.”

 

“Cas-”

 

“I know. I didn’t mean too. I didn’t even know that I did until just now.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know. “

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

“No. No I can’t.”

 

“Jeez, Cas.” Gabe said. Castiel could envision him running hand through his hair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, pulling his knees to chest.

 

“Oh, don’t start that. Look, do what you gotta do. If you need to move back in, you can. But don’t hurt yourself, okay? Don’t let him use you.”

 

“I know. Thank you, Gabe.”

 

“I love you, Cas. Stay safe.”

 

“I love you, too.” They hung up and Cas took a deep breath.

 

He would have to fight this. He couldn’t do it again. He would lose his job and no agency would ever hire him again. He’d have nothing.

 

He put on a fake smile and joined the Winchester’s again, reminding himself of those things over and over again.

He lasted to the eleven month mark of his starting his job there.

 

After almost five months of hiding the way he felt, he couldn’t keep it inside any more. It was eating him alive. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep, and whenever Dean went on a date, after he put the twins to bed, he couldn’t stop crying.

 

Castiel knew that his heart was too big and too soft for this industry. He fell in love too easily and too quickly. Or, as his younger brother put it, too much heart was always his problem.

 

“Dean,” He said one night, leaning against the living room wall.

 

“Yeah, Cas?”

 

“I need to talk to you. It’s very important.”

 

“Alright,” Dean closed the notebook he was working in and looked at Castiel, who had sat on the couch. “Are you okay?”

 

“No, I’m not,” Castiel sighed. “I have developed feelings for you.”

 

“Oh.” Castiel couldn’t look at his face.

 

“I know that it is wildly inappropriate and I am very sorry. I already have my things packed-” He was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months,” Dean murmured.

 

“Dean-”

 

“No one has to know, Cas. Just us and the kids. That’s all that matters.”

 

“I can’t do that. I shouldn’t be doing this. Not again.”

 

“Cas-”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. But I’m going to have to terminate my employment with you.”

 

Castiel stood up and walked back to his room for his bag.

 

Dean didn’t try to stop him as he walked out the door.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Gabe asked as they parked in front of the school.

 

“Yes. I need to be there.”

 

“Okay.” They got out of the car and Castiel grabbed the flowers that he’d bought.

 

It was the night of Emma’s last ballet recital of the year. She was going to be the Sugar Plum Fairy and Castiel had promised to be there.

 

The program had already started when he and Gabe walked in. Emma looked so scared and nervous and Castiel’s heart ached.

 

“I’m going to get closer,” He whispered to Gabriel. He nodded and Castiel moved to where Emma could see him. Their eyes met and she beamed at him.

 

Her moves became more confident. She fell once, but got back up at Castiel’s quiet urging.

 

She was magnificent.

 

When the show ended and the lights came on, she ran right past Dean to him.

 

“You came!”

 

“Of course I did. I promised, didn’t I?” Emma hugged him again, like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him with her little arms.

 

“I brought you something.” Castiel gave her the flowers.

 

“Pretty. Daddy, look.”

 

“I see. Your favorites.” Castiel looked at Dean.

 

“Can we talk? Please?”

 

“Mom, can you take them on to the cafeteria?” Mary nodded and led the kids away. Dean and Cas stepped into the empty hallway.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Castiel bit his lip.

 

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve pictured this moment so many different ways and now I’m speechless.”

 

“You and me both.” Dean was angry. Castiel didn’t have to look at him to see that. It was all in his voice.

 

“Dean, I love you. I love your kids and I love you.”

 

“Then why did you leave?”

 

“I was scared that I would lose you like I lost him. But you’re not him. You’re Dean Winchester and I love you.”

 

“ I love you, too.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him.

 

“There are no rules against this?”

 

“Definitely not.” They kissed again and again until Castiel couldn’t breathe.

 

“You should move back in,” Dean breathed. “And not leave again. Ever. Not without us.” Castiel smiled.

 

“Okay.”

“But I don’t wanna wear the dress, Daddy!” Emma wailed as Dean tied the bow.

 

“You promised me and Papa you would, remember? It’s just for an hour, babydoll, then you can wear the dress you chose.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Swear.” Dean said. He stood and straightened his tux, then handed Emma her basket of flower petals.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They met Ben and Cas back in the lobby. Ben looked nice in his little dress shirt and vest that matched Emma’s dress. They were going to walk down the aisle in front of Dean and Cas and stand with them during the ceremony.

 

“Hey there, handsome,” Dean said, kissing him quickly.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Castiel responded, straightening his jacket.

 

They had been together just over a year when Dean proposed. It had been silly, but romantic. He had spelled it out in macaroni noodles and had Emma deliver it like it was from her. When Castiel tracked him to their bedroom to investigate he had the room candle lit and was down on one knee.

 

“You ready?” Dean asked, offering his arm as the music started.

  
“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
